Yes, sir
by iluvaqt
Summary: Complete. Before Zack meets Max in “411 on the DL”, he has to rescue Jondy from Lydecker in San Francisco. Zack knows he’s in way over his head when he realizes it’s more than just Lydecker turning up the heat.
1. Prologue

**"Yes, sir"**  
by: iluvaqt@hotmail.com

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim ownership of any of these characters. They belong to their respective creators, including Cameron/Eglee Productions and 20th Century Fox Studios. The story is not for sale, it is written solely for Dark Angel fans. No money is being made from the use of these characters.  
**Date:** 29 October 2003  
**Rating:** R **Pairing:** Jondy/Zack  
**Summary:** Before Zack meets Max in "411 on the DL", he has to rescue Jondy from Lydecker in San Francisco. Zack knows he's in way over his head when he realizes it's more than just Lydecker turning up the heat.   
**iluvaqt's Notes:** Inspired by Lexie. Her enthusiasm for my characterizations of Krit and Syl, prompted me to put an old idea into print. Please send me feedback. :) It's always appreciated. 

* * *

**Prologue -  
Apartment building, Las Vegas  
Friday, February 28, 2020**

Just above her head, sunlight streamed through the window illuminating the dark room. Nothing about her surrounds seemed to affect the woman. She sat on the floor, huddled against the wall. Her arms tightly wrapped around her legs, her head buried in her knees. She didn't move, and all her tears had dried up hours ago. 

No matter how many times she went over it in her head, she had no clue as to when or how the words had come out of her mouth. 

_"I'm not asking you, it's an order," he barked. _

"Yes, sir," she replied. 

Feeling so cold and completely numb inside, she'd stayed there. Even long after he'd gone, she had stayed in this room. She had no idea why. Maybe, she'd had the completely foolish notion that he would be back. Maybe, she thought if she stayed here long enough, she might wake up and realize it was all a bad dream. What she knew for sure was that never in her whole life, had she ever felt so alone. There was nobody that she could call, nobody that would know what to say. Nobody who could give her the answers she needed to hear. Only she could undo the promise she had just made. And in her heart, she knew she couldn't. If she did, she would never see any of the family again. He would make sure of that. 

They had a deal. If she wanted to continue being a part of the contact circle, she would have to follow this order. She didn't know what hurt more, the fact that it had come to this or the look of cold rejection she had seen in his eyes. 

_"Do you honestly think this could work for you? Who are you kidding? Lydecker will catch up with you, and when he does, I won't be there to bail you out. If you do this, you are on your own."_

A tear slid down her cheek. She thought she didn't have any left in her. A shudder rocked her body, and she leaned her head back against the wall. She watched the dust particles floating in the air. The morning light proving just how contaminated the air she was breathing in was. Her usually vibrant red locks, hung dull and limp down her back. Her hair was roughly disheveled and her top was spotted with tearstains. The hair on her arms stood out, as goose pimples covered her skin. She hadn't eaten in over 14 hours. Lately she'd been eating almost every four, only extending to eight when she slept. Considering she hadn't slept since he left, which was about five hours ago, her stomach had been awake long enough to be protesting loudly. She ignored it. 

There was a knock on the door. The knocking became more insistent but still she didn't answer. Finally, it burst open and she looked up to see her friend in the doorway. She looked annoyed. 

"You've got to be nuts, you know that? I've been looking all over for you this morning. You disappeared last night, Xander's asking all these questions…." Carmen walked over to her friend and picked her up off the floor, helping her to the bed. "Dee, you're freezing. How long have you been sitting there?" It was then that she noticed the shiny streaks on Jondy's face and the red in her usually clear gray eyes. "What happened?" 

"Nothing. I just can't go into work today. There's something I've gotta do." She avoided looking at Carmen, she couldn't. She knew how her friend felt about the baby and it's father. Or lack of. Looking at her would just make what she had to do, that much harder. "Cover for me?" 

"You know I will. " Carmen could figure out what was bothering Jondy but she had a sneaking suspicion that she wouldn't like it, if she did. The best thing she could do for her friend was just to support her. She'd been through a rough past couple of months. The guy that had showed up at the bar last night hadn't helped things. From the display she had witnessed, she guessed two things, he knew Jondy very well and he had found out about the baby. And from the way he'd left the club, he hadn't been too pleased about it. 

Carmen left her room, and she was alone again. Slipping from the bed, Jondy walked to her closest. Apart from her performing costumes, her wardrobe was fairly sparse. She had lots of black and white, one dark colored sundress and a pair of khaki pants. Pulling out a black t-shirt, the khakis and a fresh pair of underwear, she headed for the bathroom. Turning on the faucets, she threw a towel over the glass and stepped under the spray. 

For a long time, she let the warm water run over her body. The heat chasing away the chill and ache in her muscles. Tilting her head back, she closed her eyes as the water poured down her face. She blocked out every sound, but the echo of the pounding of her heart and the rushing water. This was the last time she would feel whole, because by tonight, part of her would be gone. Forever. 


	2. Close Encounters

**"Yes, sir"**  
by: iluvaqt@hotmail.com

**Disclaimer:** As per default chapter.  
  
**iluvaqt's Notes:** Please leave me feedback. What did you like? What did you hate? 

* * *

**Chapter 1 -  
Tyrell Enterprises, San Francisco  
Monday, November 4, 2019**

To say she was freaked out would be a severe understatement. She had been working at the laboratory, as a research assistant, for less than six months. Who'd have thought, word would get back to Lydecker in that time, and they'd have her on the run with no way out. 

**On the interstate**

_"Zack, it's Jondy. You've got to come get me. Big trouble."_

He didn't need to replay the message to hear the urgency in her voice, but he had anyway. Four times. After he'd lost Ben for three weeks with no trace, he'd gotten himself a cell. He could check the mailbox at any time and he could call out without trying to chase down a phone in the middle of the Nevada desert. 

He hadn't heard from Jondy in a year. Last he'd dropped in on her, she had a steady job, a place to stay and decent friends. He'd busied himself with the rest of the X5s, he still hadn't found where Max had moved to yet. He was working on a lead. 

Ben popped up all over the place and he'd resorted to just keeping an eye on his whereabouts. After a rough run in, they'd agreed not to respect each other's differences. And even though he hated to do it, Zack didn't give Ben the contact number. It wasn't his fault that Manticore had screwed him up, but he couldn't risk him hurting the others. Link, he'd found earlier in the year, only to have him disappear again. 

Tinga was safely settled in Portland, working early shifts at a bakery and babysitting for working parents during the day. She had seemed like the motherly type when they were growing up. Always patient and composed, you'd be hard pressed to rattle her in any situation. Tinga had looked out for the younger ones at Manticore, especially Max, Syl and Krit, when they'd first joined the unit. Five screaming kids and he been itching to get out of there. She had given them all cartons of juice and small bowls of cut fruit and they'd been quiet for the rest of the time he'd spent with her. 

Tom and Switch had stuck together despite his disapproval and were making a go of it in Los Angeles. Tom worked as a personal bodyguard to some celebrity. He had only ever had to use his gun once so far and didn't miss his mark. Back at Manticore, he'd topped them all in firearms training. He was a deadly cool marksman. Switch was Tom's opposite, where Tom excelled, Switch was sloppy. They'd covered for him in front of Lydecker, but outside there was no reason to. Switch didn't care much for guns, much like Max. Only Max seemed to be resolutely against them. Switch much preferred to challenge his opponents physically, which would explain why he enjoyed his job so much. He was a bouncer for an exclusive club on the Hollywood strip. And he had his barcode removed once a month, just for the rush. Zack on the other hand did it out of necessity. He wasn't a junky for pain. 

Brin lived on the outskirts of LA. So when he checked in on the boys, he made an easy run through the city, headed for San Francisco, stopping by Brin on the way. He should probably be grateful that most of his siblings had stuck to one side of the coast. It certainly made keeping up with them a lot easier. 

The youngest, Krit, was always on the road. He had signed on as a professional skydiver. He worked as an instructor under thrill seeker, X Marks. That guy would jump off or out of anything that was high enough to safely land from. 'Safely' being measured in his terms, as being able to walk away afterward. Once, he'd been laid up for a week with a dislocated knee and fractured a leg in three places, didn't faze the guy in the slightest. Ten days later, he was back at it. 

Syl was a sport instructor at a high school in Wallace, Idaho. She had all her students wrapped around her pinky. The boys followed her around like drunken puppies and the girls thought she was the coolest teacher ever to grace the planet. When he visited a couple of months ago, she'd introduced him as her brother from Montana. Not untrue, as he'd been staying with Zane, and his devoted Milly for about six months. 

He found his brother, Zane, easy company. They shared similar interests in outdoors and strategy games. And Zack appreciated Zane's thoughts when he was faced with difficult decisions, even if he didn't always show it. Zane always respected his rules and never questioned his authority. Although, when it came to understanding people, Zane was the one with all right answers. More than once his brother's wisdom had saved him from completely losing it. Everything was so much more complicated on the outside. The rules had changed, as has his siblings. The world was so much bigger and it seemed like they were constantly in enemy territory. One thing he could bank on as a constant, his objective would never change. He was their C.O. and he'd protect them all till his last breath. 

Which was why he was headed to San Francisco now, riding against time, to save Jondy. 

**Tyrell Enterprises, San Francisco**

Watching the vans pull up from the second story window, she'd quickly dialed the contact number and left Zack a message. Straight after that, she'd grabbed her backpack from the bottom draw of a filing cabinet and quickly made for the fire escape. 

Throwing open the emergency door, she had looked down and heard them coming. They were covering all the exits. The only way to go was up. She'd taken the stairs, running as hard as she could. It wasn't till she got to the roof access door, that she slowed. Resting against the metal, she could hear voices outside. They were very faint and muffled but she recognized one of them. 

_"When you have every exit, every window, every crack in this building covered, then come back and tell me you're ready. Do you understand?" _

"Yes, sir. Understood, sir." 

"Good." 

Lydecker. Falling back from the door, she only had a second to feel afraid before her training kicked in. Running back down the stairs, she kept running until the voices from below where less than a floor away from her. 

She pulled on the door handle and quietly slipped inside. The third floor was dark. It was the records level and three employees worked this level, analysts and a secretary. It was just after 6 o'clock, she prayed there was no one working late. Lucky for her, it was deserted. Spotting the supply closet, she opened the door and found what she was looking for. Finding a box to stand on, she reached up and pulled off the grate. The air vent wasn't very wide, but she could move on her elbows. Throwing her backpack in first. She put the grate on the top shelf and jumping up there, she crawled into the vent backward. Slipping the grate back into place after. 

As she lay there, she wondered if she could get past them using the vent system. Not great odds. Each level had it's own vent duct system. She'd only be able to reappear somewhere else on the third floor. She'd wait them out. Lydecker would give up searching soon. As she lay on her stomach - breathing in the moist, slightly moldy smelling air - she felt considerably warm. 

Jondy rested her head on her arms and fought the urge to take off her shirt. She'd left her coat behind in the lab, only snapping off her I.D. tag. How could she possibly feel so hot in just a shirt and pants? Maybe it was because it was such a tiny space? Had her body heat warmed the air that quickly? For the next few hours that's where she waited. It was 11 o'clock by her watch, when she crawled out of the vent. 

Creeping out of the closet, she checked outside all the windows to see if the trucks were still there. The streets below were empty. She headed back to the stairwell exit. Edging the door open a fraction, she checked before stepping out onto the stairs. Taking them all the way to basement car park, she got out to the street from the entry ramp that was on the rear of the building. 

Keeping to the shadows and away from the streetlights, she headed in the opposite direction from the main street. As she passed by a corner, someone reached out from the alley and grabbed her. 

His hand was clamped over her mouth and his arm encircled her, binding her arms to her sides. He was incredibly strong, but she wouldn't go without a fight. She was about to wrestle him, when she recognized his scent. Immediately, she relaxed and relief washed over her. 

Zack loosened his grip. Surely she knew it was him, and this wasn't some ploy to catch her attacker off guard. She turned around and he read her eyes. 

"Zack." She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. 

Awkwardly returning her embrace, he held her in his arms gently. She was so small in comparison to him. A good head shorter, and about half his size, his open palm easily spanned her back. "Jondy," he managed huskily. 

He had heard her message by chance. He was about 90 miles out of LA, from looking in on Brin. He had heard about some suspicious activity going on there. The local authorities were looking for a drug thief matching Brin's description. Only someone desperate or crazy would rob a monitored warehouse. The police found the pulpit, but he'd cautioned her to lay low for a while anyway. She promised to call him if anything changed. 

At a truck stop, looking to rest up for the night, out of habit he called the contact number. He checked it at least once a day, just in case. After getting Jondy's message, he'd hit the road again. Only stopping once for gas, he had pushed his bike to the limit to get to her. All he kept thinking was what if he hadn't gotten her messaged, and what if couldn't get to her in time? 

It was such a relief to find her okay. She hadn't changed all that much. Her hair was cut in a new style. To him it looked layered. She wore it just past her shoulders, and her usually dark red curls looked dusty gray. He reached out to touch it, and found it was dust. 

She looked up at him and laughed, feeling his hand in her hair. "Air vent." His own hair had grown long. He either hadn't gotten the chance to cut it or didn't care. At the back it just brushed the nape of his neck and it fell in sandy golden locks around his ears. His blue eyes were so striking against the black backdrop of the alley. He was looking at her, his expression full of concern. 

"What happened?" 

She was studying him in a way he'd never seen her do before, and he wasn't comfortable with it. 

He'd let go, so she stepped back. She was still feeling very warm but when he let go, she felt as if some of that warmth had been taken away. Feeling a churning, low in her abdomen, she looked away, and avoided his gaze. Without saying where she was headed, she walked out of the alley. Zack followed. 

"It was Lydecker. I don't know how he found me, I haven't even been working there long." 

"Don't underestimate him. One slip and he can be onto you like that." Zack snapped his fingers. 

Jondy shook her head and folded her arms across her body. "I hate that guy. I was really getting to like it here." 

"Sorry, Dee." 

He sounded almost sympathetic. It'd be a first. If danger was too close, you started running, no questions, and no looking back. Zack had laid down the rules ten years ago. It wasn't the first move she would make and she knew it certainly wasn't her last. 

"Maybe, I could just skip town." 

Jondy felt him so close behind her, she could more than feel his presence, she was immersed in his scent. He smelled faintly of gasoline and grease, but there was a strong masculine scent, signature only to him. Usually it wasn't so potent, and she just associated it with the man. He was Zack. Their C.O. And for a long time growing up, she thought of his as a bossy big brother. Bossy in a good way though, she knew he was only looking out for her. Just sometimes it got on her nerves a little. 

So now that she was almost assessing him, sizing him up, it caught her off guard. Since when did she care how Zack looked or smelled? And why was she getting the urge to grab him and bury her nose in his neck. Among other things… _oh Lord._

Zack sensed her tense and he reached for her arm. "Jondy?" A slight breeze carried her perfume passed his face. Whoa, she smelled good. Vanilla never smelled so intoxicating. _Oh no._

"I'm not feeling so great, Zack," Jondy whispered. Her voice sounding seductive to her own ears, even though she was trying desperately to get herself out of this situation. 

"As soon as we get you on the road, I'll be out of here." Zack knew he could fight this. This was Jondy. His little sister, with those big gray eyes - trusting him. _Get your head in the game. Jondy needs to get out of here. Lydecker's onto her. Get her out and then leave. That's all there is to it._

_It's Zack. Think about it, Jondy. You're nuts. It's the heat, you'll regret it in the morning. You'll both regret it. Do you want him to reject you?_ "I'm only four blocks from here. I promise, I'll pack up and leave first thing." 

"He's probably got the checkpoints covered. We'll wait it out." He grabbed her by the arm and they headed for one of the buildings down the street. 

"Zack, we can use the sewers. I do it all the time," Jondy protested. 

"You're not thinking straight right now," he hissed. 

Catching a glimpse of his eyes, she knew this was getting to him. The sooner she got home, the safer she'd feel. "Zack, I'm sorry." Breaking free from his grasp, she ran as fast as her legs would function. 

Three blocks down, she slipped into an alley and rounded a corner. It was parking lot, and at the far end was a manhole. 

Lifting the lid, she climbed down the ladder and pulled the lid back over. Dropping to the sewer floor, she made a quick path through the maze of tunnels, before heading up to the surface again. 

She came out in the middle of a park. Dusting off, she jogged to her building and got in through the back entrance. Taking the service elevator, she pulled back the cage and lifted the safety gate. She felt achy. Achy and edgy. Not a pleasant combination. She wasn't a lot of fun to be around in this state either. She often said and did things she lived to regret. Her heat cycle wasn't in full swing yet, but she was getting close. The sooner she got herself in a cold shower, the better. 

Opening her apartment door, she was about to kick it closed behind her, when Zack came barging in. 

"That's how easy it was to follow you. What are you doing?" 

Jondy was furious. "You weren't supposed to follow me. And no norm would be able to keep that pace anyway." 

Zack fought to keep his urges in check, he wanted to both kiss her and strangle her. It was insane. Maybe she had done the right thing leaving him on the street. This wasn't a good situation for either of them. 

Before she could stop herself, Jondy grabbed him and kissed him. The instant their mouths met, her head was gone. She lost herself completely in the man kissing her back. 


	3. May Morning Never Come

**"Yes, sir"**  
by: iluvaqt@hotmail.com

**Disclaimer:** As per default chapter.  
**iluvaqt's Notes:** Out of courtesy for those that prefer not to read love scenes, I made this a separate chapter. Summary of chapter 2; Zack can't resist the temptation and succumbs to his desires. Feel free to skip this chapter. 

* * *

**Chapter 2 -  
Jondy's apartment, San Francisco  
Monday, November 4, 2019, close to midnight.**

Feeling her mouth on his, Zack tried to stay in control. His heart was pumping wildly in his chest and his temples were throbbing. _Push her away. Push her away, damn it. Before something happens that you'll regret. Shut up. You're adults, she wants it. Damn it, fool. Get some already. You know it's about time._ With his resistance fading fast, he knew he wouldn't find any redemption in Jondy. She was clinging to him as if there were no tomorrow. Jondy kissed his mouth, his throat, the hollow in his neck… 

Feeling hot kisses trailing from his mouth to his earlobe, Zack sagged back against the door. He was drowning and there was nothing he could do to fight it. Her scent was poisoning his mind of all reason. Teeth sank into the soft flesh of his lobe and his breathing was coming in ragged gasps. 

Kneeling on the floor in front of him. Jondy reached up and tore his shirt right down the middle. Tracing her fingers of his muscled torso, her mouth soon followed her hands. She stuck out her tongue and licked his stomach before darting her tongue in his navel. 

Zack couldn't bear it any longer. He buried his hands in her lush curls and gently urged her to get up. 

Jondy didn't want gentle, she wanted hot, passionate, demanding. She wanted him to give back exactly how she was giving him. She leaped up to straddle him, her strong legs encircling his waist. She intertwined her fingers in his blond hair, bringing his face closer to hers. Letting her warm breath bathe his forehead before she savagely claimed his mouth again. 

In the darkness, with only slivers of moonlight shining through the windows, Zack said his prayers. He lost the will to fight. He only begged that the world would forgive him in the morning. 

Walking with her still wrapped around him, he headed for what he hoped was the bedroom. Shrugging out of his jacket, he let it fall to the ground. Finding the bed, he leaned down to it. Depositing Jondy on the edge of the bed, he fell with her. 

He was a welcome weight on top of her, so when he eased away, a sob escaped her lips. She wouldn't let him go, not now. Grabbing the back of his torn shirt, she pulled it up over his head. She wished she had time to savor his magnificent body, but if he ran now she wouldn't survive the night. The pale moonlight traced his body, every bump, and smooth surface. He was so perfectly sculpted. Like a masterpiece craved from the finest marble. She pulled off her top and pulled him down to her. 

When their skin touched, he shivered. Her warmth soon chased away the sensation and he felt himself melting into her. He reached beneath them and unclasped her bra. Tracing her collarbone with his finger, he teased her skin. He bent his head and started kissing her, from her mouth, to the top of her ribs and the cleft between her breasts. With his left hand, he cupped her breast. His thumb rubbing its rosy peak until it hardened beneath his touch. He suckled her until she cried out, and pulled on his hair. 

Kissing him, being enveloped in his arms, she felt like crying. She felt so light-headed that she was sure was soaring. The heat she felt under her skin threatened to push her into a blissfully, delirious, unconsciousness, but she fought to stay with him. She needed to cherish this moment. She had no idea why. She just knew she had to. It was as if she knew she would never experience such passion again. Everything felt so right, how could she have thought it could be wrong? What he was doing to her, what she was doing to him. 

Drowning in her eyes, so full of passion, his brain had turned to mush eons ago. If someone asked him which way was up, he wasn't sure he could answer them. Never in his life had he experienced such a wild loss of control. He was both empowered and scared by it. Her beautiful body felt so soft against his. Her skin was like the purest silk, and it shimmered like cultured pearl under the moon. He sensed her move beneath him, and seconds later the rest of their clothes had dissolved. 

Her hands molded the curves and plains of his chest. He trembled under her attentions and his blood ran hot in his veins. His vision was cloudy and his voice was husky and deep. "Jondy?" He touched his head to hers, he held himself back but his strength was hanging by a thread. Even if she asked him to stop now, wasn't he sure he could. 

Jondy met his smoldering blue eyes. It was as if she could read the longings of his body in their depths. Not that she needed to, his body spoke for itself. The desire, she knew he was trying to hold back. 

"You stop now and I'll have to kill you." 

He couldn't laugh. It just wasn't funny when you felt like you were about to tear apart at the seams. He kissed closed her eyelids. He placed kisses along her jaw and the moment he entered her, he kissed passionately. 

Jondy felt no pain, only extreme pleasure. She wrapped her arms around his upper body, pulling him closer. Lifting her thighs, she pressed her legs against him, trying to draw him deeper inside. 

He began to move slowly, building the sensations, rocking her body. Her head fell back into the pillow as ripples fluttered across her belly. Gradually, he built up the momentum, bringing her with him. Each time he partly withdrew, she thought she'd faint with wanting. He filled a void inside, in so many places. With every caress and touch of his lips, she felt herself molding to him. Welcoming him. Craving him more. 

She felt the tension in his body. The effort he was exerting in holding back his release. Jondy touched the well-defined muscles of his torso and stomach, with her hands. Sensing his waning restraint, she kissed and sucked his neck. 

Tremors started deep inside her and her walls convulsed around him. She moaned with pleasure. And he finally let go, spilling his warmth inside her. 

Zack rolled to his side, and Jondy went with him. One leg was still firmly wrapped around his waist and he was still inside her. Even now her inner walls were still stroking him. 

Blue eyes searched hers. Jondy read conflicting emotion there. Contentment, joy, confusion, and something she never thought she'd ever see in Zack's eyes. Vulnerability. She kissed his lips, and buried her hands in his hair. She traced his lips with her tongue, before he opened his mouth and deepened their kiss. 

He had never felt so alive. Sure there had been times when the adrenaline of a chase or escape, had made his nerves burn under his skin, and his heart pound in his ears, but this was different. He thought to feel alive it had to hurt. Every fiber in his body was on hypersensitivity. He could smell, feel and sense everything. Jondy's skin, her hair, the way his body fit hers, and the way she smelled. The feeling her soft lush lips against his, and desiring it more than his next breath. This couldn't be right. Experiences like this weren't real and it couldn't last. Those thoughts were quickly forgotten when he felt her hand slowly traveling over his stomach. 

It was much later that Zack fell asleep, and Jondy took pleasure in watching him. Without the stern set to his brow and the harsh lines around his eyes, he looked so much younger. His muscles were relaxed, not a tense feeling to his body. He felt safe with her. Comfortable. Those thoughts made her smile. Closing her eyes, she rested her head on his chest. She fell asleep listening to the strong and steady rhythm of his heart. 


	4. The Butcher, the Baker and the Troublema...

**"Yes, sir"**  
by: iluvaqt@hotmail.com

**Disclaimer:** As per default chapter.  
**iluvaqt's Notes:** Thank you all for your supportive reviews. I'm glad you're all enjoying this story. 

* * *

**Chapter 3 -  
On the road out of Portland  
Wednesday, February 26, 2020**

Zack stared at the road ahead. Less than 24 hours had passed since he had emerged from his shallow grave. The first thought that had passed through his mind was, had he died? Who dreamt of waking up being buried alive? The second thought was how much did Lydecker know? And would he be able to escape Gillette and get to the others? 

Glancing in the rearview mirror he could see the city lights fading behind them. He had this knot in his gut that only two women he knew could manage to inflict. Max with her bull headedness, and the other was her closest sister, Jondy. Just thinking about her, he could feel a painful stab in his chest. He swallowed and balled his fist, remembering what Max had said earlier. 

_"Jondy? Did you call her? What was her number? Think, Zack. Her life depends on it." [1] _

Her words were accusing, and he'd lashed out in kind. Her tone had cut deep, not to mention what she said. Good thing she knew nothing of how terrified he was at not being able to remember Jondy's number. Or how loud his blood was pounding in his ears. He'd kept his distance from Max for that very reason. If it hadn't been for Logan, Lydecker would have gotten Tinga. Zack hated to think about what would have happened if they'd waited for total recall. 

Max had been right though. What he'd done had set off the chain of events that had led to this. Killing Vogelsang, Lydecker almost getting Max, and giving Lydecker the locations of the others. It was his fault. Not that he'd go back on his decision of killing Vogelsang or turning himself over to Lydecker. He'd always take responsibility for his actions. Which is why he was personally seeing Tinga over the boarder. It had been too close. With Max, he'd been in control of the situation. She'd had the advantage of a busy market place, plenty of decoys, and they had time to make a plan of escape. With Tinga, dare he admit it, but it had been a stroke of luck they'd gotten there in time. 

He heard it in Syl's voice. She was mad at him. Maybe she didn't know that he was responsible, but he was the one who was telling her to move. So her irritation, even if she didn't know it was well founded, was directed at him. She'd told him repeatedly how much of an effort she'd made to make this new identity work. And how much she loved her job. Maybe in a couple of weeks she could go back. Just make up a story for her absence. Family emergency, health crisis, something, it was salvageable. 

Unlike the wreck he left in his wake that seemed to follow him no matter how far he went. He thought it was ironic that both his strengths and weaknesses were made at Manticore. The skills that they breed in him, he used against them. And two of the women they created, were his Achilles' heel. They could trip him up, push him within an inch of his self-control, blind him into seeing things that weren't smart and worst of all, fool him into lowering his defenses. Even if it were just for the tiniest second, he would feel like he was bearing his soul and he hated it. 

Lost in his thoughts, he almost didn't realize that Tinga was talking to him. 

"Zack, did everyone check in?" Tinga glanced in the side mirror. The taillights of Logan's Aztek where only faint dots in the distance now. Soon she'd lose sight of them. 

"When we got your call, only Syl, Zane and Krit had checked in. Why?" 

"No reason," she said offhandedly. 

Tinga looked out the window again, wondering when she'd see Case again. What if Charlie couldn't accept who she was? What if he'd ever forgive her for leaving them behind? Even though she knew it was for the best, she couldn't help the ache in her heart. She couldn't help wondering if she'd always be on the run. If that were true, she might never see her family again. One thing she knew for sure, and that was that to protect them for now, she had to run. 

"There was a reason you asked, Tinga. What is it?" 

He was still a little irritated that Tinga felt the need to question Max. He'd made it clear it'd be just the two of them. Squaring his jaw, he refused to dwell on the fact that Max had defied him again. Worrying about Max had gotten him in enough trouble. And despite his dislike for the man, his head told him that Logan or no, Max wouldn't leave Seattle unless she wanted to. Not for him, not by order…well, maybe if Lydecker decided to lockdown the city again… but the odds of that happening again where a million to one. In a way, he couldn't blame her for taking the chance. Sure, it was crazy to stay right where he found her last, but crazy was what Lydecker didn't know Max was. 

Tinga glanced over at Zack, he was tense but at least he wasn't beyond talking. She remembered the last time he'd checked on her. He'd been in a rotten mood. He had stayed for all of thirty minutes, dropping by when she'd been looking after a few kids from mother's group. He'd shared a coffee, confirmed she still had the contact number and left again. Not that she'd been all that upset. Had he been around longer, he might have uncovered a secret she wasn't quite ready to share yet. Case had been at kindergarten at the time. 

"It's just that Syl mentioned to me that Jondy forgot the contact number…" That was a lie, but she couldn't remember the exact reason Syl had explained as to why Jondy had lost it. Or maybe it was the fact that Zack had been mentioned. Omitting his name seemed like a very smart idea. Being grilled by the French Inquisition wasn't high on her 'To-Do-list'. The more she thought about it, the more she wished she'd kept her mouth shut. 

"She lost…." 

There was a cracking noise and Tinga cringed. She was glad that it was steering wheel and not her sister's neck, or her own… "She would have caught the hack. It's been playing for the past four hours…" 

There was another crack and Zack knew it was time to loosen his grip or they'd be walking to Canada. And then there was that little issue with getting back to San Francisco after he got Tinga safely over. "Check the glove compartment." 

"What am I looking for?" Tinga spotted it, the second she broke the lock and opened the compartment. 

"Hand it over," Zack demanded. 

Dropping it in his open palm, Tinga wasted no time giving him what he wanted. She knew better than to provoke Zack when he was in a dark mood. And between the way he was punching in numbers and the uncomfortable angle to his jaw, she guessed this was a particularly bad one. And it could get ugly real quick. She made a point to keep her mouth shut for the rest of the ride. She seemed to have been a part of enough chaos for one day. 

A few hours later, they crossed the boarder and Zack got rid of the SUV. Passing through one of the truck stops, he hotwired a motorcycle and took off with Tinga hanging on for dear life. The guys in the bar were either out cold or too drunk to notice. 

Unlike Zack, she didn't have a passion for going fast. The fact that she was wearing the helmet didn't give her much comfort. She probably kept her eyes closed the whole time. Not that, that gave her any illusions as to how fast they were traveling, she could feel it. 

It was still early when they separated. Tinga stood watching a motorcycle peel away. The wheels spun for a second, before gripping the dirt and tearing off, leaving a cloud of dust in its wake. She had to get cleaned up. Turning around, she headed into town. Hopefully someone would need a baker or a kitchen hand. She wouldn't ask for much, just a place to sleep and some food to eat. 

She was a little relieved Zack had seemed completely pro-occupied, or he might have noticed the mark around the ring finger on her left hand. Pulling the ring from the pocket of her pants, she slipped it back on. Humming and smiling to herself, she walked along the road. A sign by the side of the road read, _18 Penticton._

Just as soon as she got word that Lydecker had stopped sniffing around Portland, she'd go back for Charlie and Case. It was time her husband learned the truth about the woman married. It was the only way she knew they could possibly make a life together work. It was stupid to have believed she could stop running. 

**At a motel near the Oregon border**

"Go slow, sis. Seriously, I got all day." Zack leaned against the metal booth, and tossed another quarter in his palm. He watched the metal catch the light as he flicked it up with his thumb and caught it again. 

Syl knew the next time Zack paid a visit; it'd be more than just coffee they'd be getting into. She wondered whether she should try a Jondy and drop off Zack's radar… then again, that was the reason he was so annoyed. Jondy had ditched the contact number and moved. Now, Zack was going after her. "I'm telling the truth, Zack. I don't know where she is. All I know is that she's safe. After the broadcast, she did call me. She's fine." 

"I don't care if she's tanning her butt on the Interstate 5, I need an address. Come one Syl, I can read you like a book, you're not telling me something. Don't make me have to head across state…" 

"Fine, you want to know the truth?" Syl felt her chest constricting painfully. She promised Jondy she wouldn't tell a soul, but Zack sounded like he would beat it out of her if she didn't give him something. "She's in trouble, Zack. She moved to Las Vegas about three months ago. I don't know her address, but I have a cell number and her home number. And I swear, that's all I know." 

"What kind of trouble?" 

For a second there, she thought Zack actually sounded worried instead of pissed off. "She wouldn't say, she just sounded really weird the last time we talked. Look, you might be the big boss, but I swear, you hurt her and you'll wish you stayed at Manticore." 

Syl regretted the later part of her threat, the second it left her lips. She hadn't meant to sound like a cold bitch, but she needed Zack to think like a human being and not an ass. She had a feeling that Jondy was feeling incredibly vulnerable right now. The last thing she needed was Zack pulling into town and playing supreme commander - more to the point, supreme pain in the butt. Shooting off the numbers to him in rapid fire, she hung up the phone before he could ask any more questions, and before she said anything else she might regret. 

Afterwards, she let the phone ring. Luckily, Krit was out or he'd wonder who was calling and get involved in something that was none of his business. Then they'd have another issue to argue over for a week. Nope, she was damn glad she was alone tonight. 

Zack swore and hung up the phone, he knew he'd get nothing more out of Syl. Well, not without a detour though Idaho, and he just didn't have the time or care, to do that right now. Dropping a five-dollar bill by his empty plate. He picked up his unopened bottle of beer and headed out. He still had a long way to go. 

Riding on the open road, with nothing but darkness for miles, he had time to reflect on the last time he had seen Jondy. 

**Jondy's apartment, San Francisco  
Tuesday, November 5, 2019**

Jondy woke up to find Zack standing by the window. He was fully dressed. From the angle of the sun, she could tell it couldn't be more than 5.30 in the morning. 

"Do you have to be somewhere?" she asked sadly. 

Zack's jaw tightened and he gave her a cold look. "You should get out of town or at least lay low for awhile. I've got to keep moving." 

She was shocked by the hard edge in his voice. His body didn't contradict his tone and he gave no hint of the affection he showed her mere hours before. Jondy couldn't find her voice to speak. By the time she did, he'd already walked out of her bedroom. 

"Zack?" she called. Gathering the bed sheets around her, she hurried after him. "Zack, wait." When she reached the front door and stumbled into the hallway, there was no sign of him. 

**On the street**

He hovered under the shadow of an oak tree in the park, watching her building for a long time. Her face stayed in his mind, the hurt in her clear gray eyes. He wished he had never given into what she'd stirred. If he'd kept his head, if he'd just walked away, it wouldn't have boiled down to this. But then there was a small voice telling him something else. 

_It was beautiful. You've never felt that way before. She enjoyed it, and you did too. Don't deny it. _

Shaking his head, Zack pounded his fist into the tree trunk in frustration. He had to pretend it didn't happen. He had to. There's no way he could face her again if he looked at her, and she looked back at him the way she had last night. Better to let her hate him. They couldn't stay together. It just wouldn't work. If he continued down the road his feelings were trying to take him, he would end up compromising everything. Then he'd not only be endangering Jondy, but the others too. 

Reluctantly, he left the park. Getting on his bike, he headed out of California. Determined to put as much distance between Jondy and himself as possible. 

**On the road to Las Vegas  
Thursday, February 27, 2020**

Zack remembered that for days afterward, he'd done nothing but lounge around at Zane's place. He'd been bad company. A grouch, as Zane had called him. He couldn't tell Zane what was bothering him either. He couldn't say, 'Oh yeah, remember Jondy? We slept together and I made sure that I was the one to walk away.' If his brother didn't fall over from shock, he'd be sure to get knocked for a six. No, either way Zack was positive Zane would have made sure he got his ass kicked. First for sleeping with their 'sister' and second for hurting her. 

Finally, something came up to distract him. After checking in with a few of his cyber sources, he learned that a guy in Seattle was asking questions about kids with barcode tattoos. And about a woman who worked as a nurse, in Gillette, Wyoming. The questions were enough to send him straight to Seattle. Two days later, he paid the guy's place a visit. His concern wasn't unfounded. It turned out that Max was the one paying him to do the searching, and that her PI's efforts had brought Lydecker right to her doorstep. 

But stubbornly, she refused to leave Seattle. And when she found out that he knew where the others were, she'd demanded that he tell her. She hadn't changed one bit. She was still as stubborn, as she was beautiful. 

Even when he tried to give her good reason for his actions, she'd regarded him as if he were the one making her life miserable, and not Lydecker. 

_"They're soldiers... And so are you. The only person you can rely on, Max, is yourself. Everything else is just a lie. It's phony sentimentality. And it will get you killed." [2]_

The words she said came back to him. The thoughts that had plagued him after he walked away, leaving Max standing in the railroad yard, staring after him. 

_"You're still back at Manticore. Maybe I'm chasing a sentimental lie but at least I'm trying to get away from it," she said defensively. [3]_

_I'm not, Max. Far from it. I want what you want, but this is reality. They'll always keep hunting us, and as long as they are, I'm going to do everything I can to protect our family._ He wished he could have told her exactly how he felt. How much he wished he didn't have to spend every minute of the day on the alert. That he wanted a normal life, with family, someone to love... But she wouldn't understand, she didn't understand, so there was no point. She was living in a dream. Their reality was too dangerous to go pretending it wasn't. 

Even while talking with Max, he hadn't realized how much he needed to get back to Jondy. How much he needed to know that she was okay. 

_"I can get us to San Francisco, and we'll split up there." [4]_

His heart had skipped a beat the moment what he said registered in his brain. Max didn't notice the slip, nor did she see any significant in his suggested destination. Thankfully, all that she'd picked up on was the later part of his sentence. 

Thinking back, all he could recall was how he'd managed to push all the wrong buttons with his siblings. It seemed lately all he was doing was being the bad guy, giving the orders and making the hard decisions. He'd meant to get back to Jondy sooner, but so many other things had taken precedence. Losing Brin, turning himself over to Lydecker to save Max. Surviving Manticore for two and a half months… 

For a while he had forgotten. He had forgotten about his responsibility, his family, Jondy… he'd forced himself to forget, to protect them from Lydecker. He had even forgotten Max. If it weren't for the childhood bond he felt with her, he wouldn't have remembered her. Stumbling past a gas station, he'd noticed a picture of a black ninja on the cover of a motorcycle magazine. It brought back the memory of first time he saw her in Seattle. From the day of the escape he'd kept his distance, knowing she would never understand the way things had to be. If she hadn't found out where he'd been staying, he might have continued his role as her watcher. Getting too close to her, he had allowed himself the luxury of letting her in. His mistake. 

Confiding in Max, he had jeopardized Tinga, Jondy and Zane. Which is why he needed to get to Jondy now. Syl said she was in some kind of trouble and Tinga had been acting strangely. 

The sooner he saw her, the better he'd feel. Little did he know, a lot had changed since he'd left her three months ago. And Jondy hadn't forgotten or forgiven him. 

____________ 

[1] "Dark Angel" Episode #113 - The Kidz Are Aiight   
[2] "Dark Angel" Episode #105 - 411 on the DL   
[3] ibid  
[4] ibid


	5. Somethin's Bakin'

**"Yes, sir"**  
by: iluvaqt@hotmail.com

**Disclaimer:** As per default chapter.  
**iluvaqt's Notes:** Ladies, thank you for your comments. Is this update soon enough? ;) Black Rose9, upon reading your review I felt obligated to do a rewrite of the last chapter. You won't be reading the end yet, it's still a little way off. I finished writing most of this story before I started posting it, and it's actually the first time a reader's comments have inspired me to change something. :) I'm glad you're all responding to it positively so far. Keep the thoughts coming, I love reading them. 

* * *

**Chapter 4 -  
The Blue 47, Las Vegas  
Friday, February 28, 2020**

Blue and silver lights flashed at continuous intervals. The beams hitting the floor and the clubs occupants, at varying angles, from globes rotating on the ceiling. The heavy pulsing beats and bright flashes of light had disturbed her senses at first, but now it had become so habitual, she hardly noticed. She'd had a job in San Francisco working at a bar called, Gate Crashers. It was an all-night bar, tips were average but the pay was good. Nobody like the graveyard shift, which worked well for her, she never slept. Well, at least not at night. Something about the after dark and the moon did strange things to her mood. She couldn't relax long enough to keep her eyes closed for more than five minutes. Aside from that, she'd concluded that Manticore must have put some shark or fish DNA in her soup'd up genetics. Catnaps during the afternoon were all she ever needed, unless her seizures started up. That was a whole other story. 

The Blue 47 was a very different scene to Gate Crashers. She worked odd jobs during the day, but from 10 to 2 a.m. she was the Blue's show kitten, Diamond D. With different costumes and routines every night, by week's end she was always threatening to get find a new gig. The money was great, but the sleazy guys, and all the ogling and salivating faces were getting to be too much. She thought she'd be fine with it. After all, wasn't it what she'd been made for? To be an object of perfection, manufactured for distraction and tactical advantage. Although, the only advantages she'd consoled herself with were the rent, living expenses and great clothes she could afford with the money she was earning. Not to mention the expensive phone bills she ran up with her cell phone. She called Syl every chance she got. Confiding in her sister was the only thing keeping her sane, since she'd found out about her surprise package. 

**Two weeks earlier**

She sat in the bathroom, staring at the two little lines in the small window of a plastic stick. The realization was setting in. It had taken four of those sticks, three different brands and trip to the doctor to convince her, that she was in fact, what the boxes had said, pregnant. 

Earlier that morning, Jondy had awoken to find herself sprawled on her bed, still fully clothed. Her body felt hot and sweaty and her hair and been a lopsided bird's nest. Sitting up, she'd walked to the bathroom, to wash her face, all the while wondering just how and when she'd come home. 

"Mornin' Dee. Whoa! What happened to you?" Carmen recoiled in surprise. Her friend had dark circles around her eyes. Her skin didn't have its usual rosy pallor, and she looked like she'd just woken up after the binge from hell. 

"What time did I get home?" Jondy mumbled, before rinsing out her mouth. After splashing water on her face, she reached for her towel. 

Carmen watched her in the mirror. "I don't know. I think I heard the door…maybe around 3.30? It's could have been four. You know me. Nearly blind as a bat, can hardly see the bedside clock…you feeling okay?" Jondy had begun to look a little green. 

Jondy just made it to the toilet bowel before she lost her supper. It wasn't long before she felt completely empty. She had been feeling put off food lately. Especially some of the hors d'oeuvres they served at the club. The smell made her want to puke on the spot. She'd never been a big fan of seafood, and it couldn't have been at a better time to develop a serious aversion to it. They served, prawns, caviar and salmon every night. And the smoke had become more of an issue than usual too. Her eyes were watering and she couldn't stand the cigars. One night she'd had to stay away from the high rollers, because it had been almost impossible to breathe around them. 

Reaching for the toilet paper, she yanked off a strip and wiped her face. She needed to rinse out her mouth again. Jondy wanted to get off the floor, but her legs didn't want to function. She felt like jelly all over. Just moving her head forward made her want to be sick all over again. 

Carmen stepped around her. "Don't move. I'll be right back." Going to the kitchen, she came back with a donut and a glass of water. Passing the glass to Jondy, she said, "Rinse, then eat this. I promise you, you'll feel a little better." 

Jondy took the glass, gargled and spit. She stood slowly and washed her hands in the basin. Hesitantly, she accepted the donut and took a bite. She felt the motion of wanting to honk again but Carmen urged her to finish. After a minute, she did feel better. The nausea was still there, but she didn't feel as sick as before. 

"Your blood sugar was probably low and you looked like you hadn't eaten in awhile." Carmen passed her, her bathroom. "Maybe you should get a check up too. I know you're not diabetic…is it that time of the month?" She knew her body played havoc with her when her rags were around. She ate like a horse and she'd felt like never leaving bed, and the cramps drove her crazy. She didn't want to imagine what childbirth would be like. Carmen had been so preoccupied with her thoughts she hadn't noticed how quiet Jondy had gotten. 

Gripping the edge of the vanity, she squeezed till her knuckles turned white. It had been about three months since her last heat cycle. That wasn't odd, it wasn't summer yet. In the summer she would go into heat maybe every 11-13 weeks. In the winter, she usually got through gratefully unaffected. What was worrying her was that about three months ago, she had been in heat and she'd gotten a lot of action. The more she thought about it, the more freaked out she got. 

She had stewed over it for the rest of the day. That afternoon, she bought a pregnancy test from the pharmacist and sat in the bathroom, for four hours before using it. It was positive. She couldn't believe it, so she tried the second test in the same cup. It was still positive. "It's only one brand. Damn it, I should have asked which was the most accurate." 

Throwing the tests in the trash, she'd gotten ready for work and left the apartment at 8 p.m. Before starting at the club, she bought two more tests, both of which resulted in positives. By 10.30 p.m., Xander had asked Carmen to take her home. Fainting mid-routine and landing ungracefully in the Governer's lap, had been enough for even Jondy to realize something was very wrong. She'd allowed Carmen to convince her into seeing her doctor. They went to see her at 11 p.m. 

"No needles. You made sure…" Jondy asked as she waiting for the doctor to return. 

"Yes, she said she could check you without a blood test. But she said if you are pregnant, you should have one. Just to make sure you're healthy…" Carmen said, putting a hand on Jondy's knee, effectively stilling her. When she was nervous or edgy she always bounced on her toes, it was annoyingly distracting. 

"No blood test," Jondy said, sending her friend a stubborn look. "I hate needles. Nobody's poking me with anything." 

"Okay. You tell her. I'll be right here if you need me." 

Jondy kept her nerves to herself. She was about to protest that she'd like company, when she decided against it. If something did go sideways in the surgery, she could make a run for it and Carmen wouldn't have to get hurt. Reminding herself to breathe, she went into the room to wait for the doctor. 

"There's a robe behind the curtain, put it on and lie down on the bed," the doctor said over her shoulder, as she washed her hands. "Have you ever had a pelvic exam before?" 

"Ah, no," Jondy said, shrugging off her jacket. She took slipped off her pants and unbuttoned her shirt. Putting her arms through the short sleeves of the robe, she easily did the ties behind her back. Stepping out from behind the curtain, she went to lie on the table. 

"It'll feel a little strange, but if you relax, I promise you it won't take more than a few minutes." The doctor wheeled a little cart towards the table, covered with a few instruments. 

Jondy swore that she'd have no poking, but in the end it had proven necessary. Maybe if she'd kept her legs crossed three months ago, she wouldn't be enduring the procedure she was having now. 

When the doctor had confirmed what she'd already begun to suspect, her heart had began thumping erratically. 

_"You're about three months pregnant."_

Jondy thanked the doctor. She had been a really sweet lady. Everything Carmen had promised she'd be. Gentle, friendly and non-intrusive. 

Carmen was waiting for her outside. She got up as soon as Jondy approached. 

"So?" The look on Jondy's face was enough of an answer. "Do you know who the father is?" 

Jondy looked stunned and her bottom lip trembled a little. Carmen immediately regretted her question, wishing for once she'd been more tactful. Saying the right thing had never her strong suite. 

"Everything will be okay, Dee…" 

A tear slipped down her check and Jondy wiped it away. She laughed in what she hoped was a lighthearted manner. "I know. Can we go home?" 

"Sure, Dee." Carmen wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulders and gave her a squeeze. "You know I'm here for you right?" 

"Yeah." This time Jondy gave her a real smile and she leaned into her friend. 

Jondy was really glad to have Carmen. Leaving San Francisco three months ago, she'd left behind a place she'd called home for the past five years. Her cosy apartment, a decent job and good friends she would probably never see again. She'd met Carmen while waitressing at Socrates'. They'd talked on her lunch break and hit it off immediately. A few days later, she'd moved in with her and the rest was history. 

Making a cup of cocoa, she said goodnight to Carmen and retreated to her bedroom. Flipping open her cell, she dialled a number by heart. It was picked up after the second ring. 

"Hey." 

At her sister's voice, she crumbled. Soon she was a blubbering mess and she couldn't - for the life of her - piece together anything more than, "Syl?" 

Syl had never heard her sister like this. Her voice was wobbly and she could definitely hear sniffles. "Jondy, what's wrong?" 

"I'm… preg…Syl?" 

"Yeah, I'm still here." 

"I'm…pregnant." Jondy fell back onto the bed, a fresh wave of tears flooding down her face. She could still hear Syl on the other side. But she'd stopped tossing whatever she was making noise with. Syl always toyed with something if she wasn't walking around or busy with a task. 

"When?" 

"I only found out about an hour ago…okay, technically I knew yesterday, but who believes those stupid do-it-yourself tests anyway?" 

"Ah, Dee, most people." 

Syl couldn't believe her sister was in denial. Then again, if she got pregnant and was in Jondy's situation, she'd probably be in denial too. No worse. She'd castrate Krit and then accidentally fall down the stairs of the school football grandstand. Good thing they were supremely careful, she thought as she considered how to respond to Jondy's news. "How far gone are you?" 

"Three months…" Jondy stopped short, wondering if her sister would able to put it together. She wanted the mattress to swallow her whole and held her breath the whole five seconds it took Syl to reply. 

"Three…so it's someone in San Fran?" Syl asked. 

Desperate to avoid answering, Jondy sat up and walked to the window. "I don't know what to do, sis. I'm so scared. What if we weren't meant to have kids? What if it's a freak? Or what if it's absolutely perfect and I just turn up being a screwed up mom? What if Zack finds out and makes me get rid of it?" Jondy paled at the thought and her heart skipped a beat. 

"Like hell he will," Syl interjected. She could hear the immediate relief in her sister's breathing. 

Jondy sank to the floor. It had been too close. The comment had just slipped out. She knew that Syl had taken the comment, as she would have four months ago. I mean, Zack? None of their siblings would ever believe it. They all thought he had a heart of stone. Who'd have thought he could make love, let alone produce offspring? What chilled her thought was remembering the look on his face. It was as if he was looking at someone he despised. It would have been better if he'd been angry, if he said that he blamed her for everything. But he'd been cold and distant. Without saying anything he'd made her feel like to worst and lowliest being on the planet. And he'd acted as though nothing had happened. 

How could he accept a child? Their child, if he couldn't accept what they'd shared? 

That night, she felt love for the first time in her life. She had seen Zack in a whole new light. Something she'd never thought possible. She knew despite the heat, she wanted him. She knew without a doubt her feelings were real. Clearly it had been all one sided. It was obviously he hadn't felt that way at all. 

"Jondy?" Her sister had gone very quiet and not quite knowing just what happened to a woman in her condition, Syl was concerned. "I swear, I won't tell a soul." 

More tears streamed down her face. "I know you won't. Love you, sis." Jondy sniffed as she went back to the bed. 

"Love you too, Dee. Get some sleep and I'll call you in the morning." 

They never said goodbye. It was sounded so final. It must have been something they'd started along time ago. "Tomorrow?" Jondy asked. 

**Syl's house, Wallace, Idaho**

"Bet on it." Syl smiled as she put the phone back in its cradle. Arms wrapped around her shoulders and she was pulled into a warm embrace. 

"Jondy?" a masculine voice said. 

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Syl grinned up at his down turned face. 

Krit scowled. "She's my sister too." 

Getting off the chair, Syl turned in his arms and tapped him on the nose. "The less you know, the safer you are, soldier." 

"Right," Krit mumbled into her hair. His kissed her forehead and hugged her tighter. At least she wasn't throwing things at him today. Honestly, with the verbal and physical sparring matches, coupled with the dodging projectiles on a frequent basis, you'd think they were still at Manticore. But he couldn't picture himself with anyone else. Her strength, passion, memories and her desires reflected his. The only one they had to fool was Zack. If he knew they loved each other, he would have separated them. 

_"Phony sentimentality will cloud your judgment. It'll get you killed."_

Wrong, bro. Stronger together, than when we're apart… 


	6. Bloom fell off the Rose

**"Yes, sir"**  
by: iluvaqt@hotmail.com

**Disclaimer:** As per default chapter. I also don't claim ownership of the lyrics to "Baby Boy". They belong to Beyonce & Sony.   
**iluvaqt's Notes:** Thank you all for sending me feedback. Lexie, Superblonde, Rose, Black Rose9 and BlueAngel, I'm really glad you're all enjoying the story so far. I just hope this story meets with everyone's expectations. I'd hate to disappoint. :( 

* * *

**Chapter 5 -  
The Blue 47, Las Vegas  
Friday, February 28, 2020**

The sexy beat pulsed in her head as she danced to the music. 

_"And in the words of love I got ta get it certified But I give you da toughest longest kinda ride - girl…"_

Jondy curled on leg around the dance pole and bent over backward. Her hair just brushing the floor, she looked out at the crowded club floor to come face to face with fierce blue eyes. 

"Baby boy, you stay on my mind…" 

_Smack._ She came up against the pole a little too hard. 

_"Fulfill my fantasies."_

Tearing her eyes away from his gaze, Jondy forced her body to continue the routine. Pulling the fur-lined cuffs from her garter belt, she snapped one around her wrist. She gave the man grinning up at her a smouldering look, and reached for his hand. 

The guy was rudely pushed aside and the cuff flicked over another man's wrist. A man with flashing blue eyes and his lips were pursed in a grim line. 

His face within inches, her knees buckled and she fell forward off the stage. The floor came up to greet her in slow motion. She heard shrieks and a few of the clubs male occupants made gallant efforts to break her fall. About a foot from the carpet, a strong arm broke her fall. 

Xander, who'd been watching from the wings, wasted no time in prompting Eve to take over. And before Jondy had a chance to recover, she was roughly pulled upright. 

Zack was seething. Seeing Jondy immortalized under white light, wearing next to nothing, made him see red. The corset she was wearing barely contained her bulging breasts and her garter belt looked like it was about to split at the seams. She'd certainly gotten a lot curvier since he'd last seen her, and she seemed more than comfortable flaunting it in front of a horde of sleazy, ass hungry males. 

The music faded into the background the moment she'd realized whose hand she was attached too. Her voice proved just as dysfunctional as her legs, and she couldn't utter more than, "Um…" 

"I risk my neck, drive hundreds of miles to see you dressed up like a hooker, parading around like a cheap…" Zack gripped her forearm and shook her. 

"What the hell is going on here?" Xander growled. 

He was a big man and Zack didn't intimidate him in the slightest. Jondy took a step to the left, ready to block Zack if made a move at her boss. She knew, even without the mood Zack was in, Xander very well should be. Zack could tear him apart with his bare hands. 

"Back off," Zack said icily. He was giving the guy a warning. If he was smart, he'd take the hint. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Zack realized the guy wasn't so smart. 

"Zack, please," Jondy pleaded, finally recovering her voice. She gave Xander an apologetic look, "I'm sorry, Xander." 

"I told you, you shouldn't be dancing in your condition. I can I roster you for waitressing now?" 

Jondy nodded and avoided Zack's piercing glare. 

"You sure you're okay?" Xander gave Zack a suspicious look. 

"He's family," Jondy assured him. Zack had loosened his grip and she quickly put her hand up to cover the red mark from where his hand had been. No point getting Xander involved in their fight. He'd only end up with a black eye, or worse… 

Zack pulled Jondy aside, trying to ignore the stares they were getting. He hated being watched. Shrugging off his jacket he threw it around her shoulders. "Cover yourself up," he hissed. "Aren't you embarrassed, they're gawking at you." 

"No Zack, that's over the scene you just made. I work here okay. I don't have to sleep with anyone and I don't strip. It's good money. And I think I'll be needing a lot of it soon." 

"What's that supposed to mean? And what was he talking about?" Zack demanded. 

Jondy clenched her fist to keep her hand from shaking. "Who?" 

"That guy. He said you had a condition?" Zack said impatiently. This place was making him uncomfortable. And being around Jondy again, wasn't turning out the way he planned. He thought he could pretend that everything was the same as it had been before. But it wasn't. She still smelled the same, although, tonight she was giving off a slightly different smell too. A sweet smell, it was faint but distinct. 

All of a sudden, Jondy felt an odd sensation from her breasts. She clutched the sides of Zack's jacket, closing it. 

He watched her face, reading her shock. "Feeling modest all of a sudden?" He grabbed her hand and got a strong waft of the sweet smell. The edge of his jacket felt a little damp and lifted his fingers to his face. "What?" 

Jondy crumbled. Her gray eyes moistening over and her face paled. "I'm pregnant." Zack froze. He stared at her as if she'd just grown horns and a tail. His hand had stilled mid-air. There wasn't more than a foot space between them but Jondy still felt as thought he was miles away. 

"You're not." Zack said. 

As if his protesting would disprove the fact. 

"Three months," she said quietly, secretly hoping that she wouldn't have to say more to jog the intelligent part of his brain into action. 

"Three…" Zack repeated. Suddenly, a dark look crossed his face and his eyes flashed dangerously. 

Jondy took a step back. She knew he'd be upset, but this wasn't the reaction she'd been preparing for. 

"I can't believe it," Zack growled. "You can't handle it, so you jump into bed with the next guy you see?" He advanced and Jondy retreated until she came hard up against a cement column. 

"I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't," Jondy stammered. 

"It wasn't enough to rub it in my face, you had to get knocked up?" Zack sneered. He planted his hands, either side of her head and forced her to meet his eyes. "Be honest, Jondy. You know I can take it. I've got a heart of stone, remember?" he said trying his best at being hurtful but only succeeded in sounding bitter. 

"There's no one else," Jondy cried. 

Zack stepped back. He couldn't be with her. Being so close to her, feeling her and her scent, it was driving him crazy. This wasn't the Jondy he'd come to rescue. Zack wanted to kick something. If he could kick his own ass, he would. Hadn't he got what he wanted? Hadn't he pushed her away? Hurt her, so she would move on? Shaking his head, he refused to look at her. He couldn't. Looking into her eyes was eating him up inside. He had to get out of there. 

Turning away, he realized he was still joined to her. He held the cuff on her wrist and broke the chain. Without a word, Zack spun on his heel and ran out of the club. 

Carmen had been watching the couple out of the corner of her eye. Xander had told her about the guy who was supposedly family. They both hadn't thought much of him. Seeing Jondy collapse, Carmen dumped her tray on the nearest table and rushed to her friend's side. "Jondy?" 

Jondy couldn't hold back the tears any longer. She sobbed, her mascara running down her cheeks in black rivers. "He…he left," she choked out. 

"Screw him." Carmen said, glancing around to see if the man in question was still around. Helping Jondy to her feet, she guided her to a chair. 

Jondy hung her head. She couldn't tell Carmen she'd already did that. It was the cause of all her problems. Look where it had gotten her. She gratefully squeezed Carmen's hand. Her fingertips grazed leather. Zack's jacket. She was still wearing his jacket. Her heart skipped a beat, for a second she was both frightened and stupidly optimistic. He'd have to come back. She hoped that when he did, by some miracle he had come to his senses and realized how insane his accusations were. 

She would have had more of a chance winning the $50 million national jackpot. 

Some fantasy it'd all turned out to be. 

She'd been sitting up in bed when he crawled through her window. It was a little past midnight and his mood hadn't changed at all. If anything, someone had taken the Zack she knew and replaced him with cold-blooded stranger. 

**Jondy's apartment, Las Vegas**

Zack dropped to the floor, his boots making barely a sound as he crossed the room. She didn't move, but her eyes followed his movements. 

"There's no one else… 

"Stop. I don't want your lies. Get up and just listen," Zack barked. 

Jondy was stunned for a moment, but did as he said. She crawled off the bed and stood by the window. He approached her slowly, as if assessing her. 

"If you want to keep your baby, go ahead. Just know that I'll change the contact number." 

"No," Jondy whispered in disbelief. He couldn't. Pleading, reached for his arm. 

Zack stepped away, giving her an icy glare. "If you contact Syl, I'll cut her out too." Zack hated what he was doing, but it was necessary. She couldn't possibly think that she could have this baby. Who knew what kind of offspring a norm and an X5 would produce. Not to mention keeping off Lydecker's radar. She'd need a doctor. The kid would need to go to school. The kid would want friends. What kind of life did she think she could give it? He convinced himself he was making the hard choice again. It was the cruel decision. He had to be cruel to be kind. She had to know he was only thinking of her future. Her safety. He'd force her to do the right thing. They couldn't afford the luxury of forgetting who they were and what was hunting them. 

Her hand started to shake and this time, she couldn't hide it. She couldn't do that to Syl. She would be forcing her sister to choose and it wouldn't be fair. Whatever she did, she'd do it alone. 

Seeing that she was already beginning to think on an emotional level, she gave him no alternative but to drill reason into her. "We're soldiers, Jondy. Or have you forgotten the nine years we spent, training, fighting, killing." he circled her. "We're living in enemy territory. How long do you think you have before Lydecker tracks you down again? Say you do have this kid. Say you'd die protecting it. Then what? He's left to fend for himself against an evil he knows nothing about?" 

Jondy didn't say anything. Everything he was saying made complete sense. She wasn't bred to be a mother. She didn't know the first thing about it. 

"Get rid of it, Jondy. Do it while you still have a choice." Zack gritted his teeth. She didn't answer him and she was standing there like a numb mute. "Do you understand?" Zack demanded. He forced her to look at him in the eyes. 

So far she'd done her utmost to address him as they had their TAC leaders back at Manticore. Staring directly ahead, but not seeing. It was the only thing that had helped her keep it together the whole time he kept up his lecture. 

Finding inner strength, she managed to stare back at him. She forced herself to appear as callous and uncaring has he was. "Yes, sir. I understand perfectly." 

Zack didn't say anything more. He turned away from her, unable to keep up his charade any longer. How could she have done this to him? After… that night, she'd been with someone else, and now she was pregnant. He kept thinking about how he'd reacted that morning. Maybe if he had talked with her, instead of walking out…how could everything have turned out so wrong? 

Jondy was confused. He had made his orders crystal clear, why was he still here? What more did he want? She didn't dare move. He'd whirled on her, and almost killed her with a look when she'd lifted her hand before. 

"I'll be back to check on you as soon as I can." 

His voice had softened somewhat, but he still seemed very superior and indignant. 

Even long after he'd left her apartment; she'd stood there frozen. She felt rocked to the core, never in her entire life had she ever dreamed something like this would happen. 

She loved him so much, not that she could ever tell him. Even if somehow he could comprehend it, she wondered if he would care. Worse, she feared he would throw it back in her face. Telling her she was a fool for being weak and sentimental. She could almost hear him say, 'Love, pity, empathy, fear. Emotions make you weak. They mess with your head, and it'll get you killed…' 

Jondy cried then, never knowing how alone she really was until that moment. She cried until her body felt empty and drained of all its energy. Stepping back blindly, she hit the wall and slid down till she was on the floor. 

There she stayed, until Carmen found her the next morning. 

It had taken a lot of calculated evasion, to get where she needed to go that afternoon. There was something she had to do. And just one word from her friend would be enough to make her resolve crumble. She had to do this. Not just because Zack had ordered her to. Her sisters meant more than everything in the world and faced with an ultimatum, she had made her choice. 

**Doctor's Surgery, Downtown Las Vegas**

Lying on the table in a white gown, she stared up at the concrete ceiling. Waiting for the doctor to come back, she tried hard to ignore the stabbing pain in her chest. 

Tears trickled down the sides of her face and she refused to acknowledge them. Tuning out all relevant thought, she concentrated all her attentions on irrelevant numbers. Using the technique she'd learned ten and a half years ago, she tried not to feel emotion. She wanted to feel what he felt. Looking at her with those cold blue eyes, so distant. She wanted to be able to feel nothing. Trouble was, she couldn't. Subconsciously, her hand went to cover the bump on her belly. She blinked, a sharp sensation interrupting her train of thought. 

"Are you ready?" the doctor asked her gently. 

Jondy's hand trembled and her voice shook. "I…I don't…know…" 

"If you're having second thoughts…" 

"No," Jondy protested. 

The doctor nodded, and put a small needle into Jondy's hand. "Just relax. I promise I'll take good care of you." 

_"I'll take good care of you." _

Jondy felt herself being pulled under. The doctor's voice sounded so soothing, so gentle. Those words playing over and over in her mind. 

_"I'll take care… of you…care…"_


	7. Epilogue

**"Yes, sir"**  
by: iluvaqt@hotmail.com

**Disclaimer:** As per default chapter.   
**iluvaqt's Notes:** Lexie, you know me too well. Although, I'm thinking this time I might even surprise you just a little. This wasn't supposed to be up until Friday but I couldn't hold it back. Thank you, Lexie, hay, Rose and SuperBlonde for reviewing. I really appreciate it. 

* * *

**Epilogue -  
In a darkened room, somewhere  
Wednesday, August 5th, 2020**

A figure lay asleep, his blond hair tousled and sheets bunched around his waist. One arm overhung one side of the bed, the other rested across his chest. 

An ugly metal plate covers one half of his face, and a tiny red dot shone in place of an eye. On the unmarred side of his face, his eye was moving beneath his eyelid. The man was dreaming. 

Zack lifted the gun to his temple. Cold steel pressed against his skin and for a moment, he felt a tremor near his left eye. A tear slid down his cheek and he stared past his enemies. 

"X5-599, I have a heart for you." _I'm sorry Jondy. I'm sorry for everything…_

The last sound he ever heard was the click of the trigger. The last feeling he ever felt was the pain in his chest that nothing would ease. The last picture he ever saw was of a woman lying lifeless on the table, tubes running across her face, the dried blood from her nose, her skin so pale and the monitor showing her flat-lining. 

He saw her again though. This time she was alive. She was with another woman. The one he felt hatred for. She had a cruel smile, and her almost white blonde hair, gave her an even more sinister look. The woman with dark hair looked sad. But she didn't share that look with the blonde woman. When she addressed her, she seemed to hate the woman as much as he did. 

Did she know what he did for her? Did she realize the sacrifice he'd made? 

He blinked, wondering if he was remembering things in sequence. His brain gave him confusing signals. Images seemed disjointed. Was he remembering something that happened, or was it all a dream? 

Where was he? 

The scenery changed and he found himself standing at a train station. It was deserted. That was until he noticed a woman sitting alone. She wore a bulky coat, and her red hair was tied back in a loose ponytail. She looked up and he saw her eyes. She had the most unique eyes he'd ever seen. They seemed so familiar to him. Beautiful. Just by looking into her eyes, he could see gentleness and love in them. 

Looking back at her, he realized she was looking past him. He turned around, trying to find what she was looking at. He found it. On the wall on the other side of the tracks there was a poster. It said, "Are you searching? Is there something missing in your life? We help you find what you've lost." It had a picture of a couple happily reunited, a child hugging a father, and in the bottom corner, a shot of a friendly looking woman. Beside the picture was the name, "Renee Dickson - PI." 

He turned back to the woman and she looked away. Who was she looking for? Was she searching for someone? 

When she doubled over, Zack tried to go to her but he couldn't move. His feet wouldn't operate. 

"Are you alright?" he called. "Is there someone I can get for you?" 

She didn't seem to hear him. She tried to get up and stumbled forward. Again, Zack tried to go to her. 

The woman started crying. She put a hand to her stomach and for the first time, Zack noticed that it was swollen. She was pregnant. 

White teeth cut into soft lips and a trickle of blood started to fall from the corner of her mouth. Zack's heart pounded in his chest. She was in pain. He could see it on her face. 

"Somebody, help," he yelled. Nobody came. 

She leaned against the wall, hunched over. She was groaning and heaving. It was a wonder she could stand up. 

His whole being shook with tension as his brain fought the paralysis of his body. Why couldn't he move? 

Her eyes met his and his heart skipped a beat. She was looking right at him. Tears welled in her eyes and she gritted her teeth, stubbornly refusing to give into her pain. 

"I'm sorry, Zack," she said. "I don't care if you hate me for it. I don't care if think I'm a fool, but I love you." 

Hearing her words, he felt moisture on his own face. Reaching up, he realized he was crying. This woman loved him. 

A horn bleared and light filled the dark tunnel. 

Zack jackknifed in his bed. A sheen of sweat glistened on his skin, and his breathing came in gasps. He lifted a hand to his face. His fingers trembled as he touched the plate in his skull. The dream, was it real? It felt real. He wished he could see what he looked like. Then again he was afraid. If he shot himself in the head, he should be dead. If Manticore had some how managed to bring him back, he must look like a monster. It felt like he only had half a face. 

There were two women in his dream. He'd shot himself for one. The other he couldn't even help. She said she loved him. He knew she was telling the truth, he could feel it in her voice. He could read it in her eyes. Why couldn't he remember who she was? 

**Syl n Krit's house, Wallace, Idaho/ Jondy's apartment, Las Vegas  
Thursday, August 13th, 2020 **

She had put it off long enough. Things had kept her busy for months, but now there was no excuse. She had finally taken compassionate leave from school, and Lydecker had given them a break from all his propaganda and special 'favor' ops. 

Syl reached for the phone and dialed. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't keep her hand from shaking. "Damn it," she cursed. "Stop!" A tear slid down her cheek, and she brushed it away angrily. She wouldn't cry. Crying didn't fix anything. 

"Hello?" A voice cheerily greeted. 

"Hi," Syl mustered calmly. "Is Jondy there? It's Syl." 

"Just a minute," she said in reply. There was a clutter, then the woman yelled, "Dee, phone." 

There was silence for a while and then she heard soft footsteps. The phone was picked up, and Syl heard her sister's voice. 

"Hey." 

A lump lodged in her throat and it took several silent coaxes to loosen it. By that time, Jondy sounded concerned. They hadn't talked in so long. 

"Syl? Are you okay?" Jondy asked. 

"Lydecker…We took down Manticore," Syl managed. She heard Krit come through the front door, and she jumped off the bed and ran for the bathroom. 

"That's good…isn't it?" Jondy said hesitantly. 

Shutting the door behind her, Syl collapsed against the bathroom cabinet. She wrapped one arm around her waist and drew her knees up close to her body. She knew she had to tell Jondy, she had a right to know. If she knew how to contact the others, she'd be calling them too, but she didn't. The more she thought about it, the more upset she got. They were dropping like flies. First Brin, then Ben, Tinga, Zack, Max...who was next? Lydecker warned that now that the base was destroyed, the men behind Manticore would like nothing better to pretend it never existed. And that meant getting rid of all the evidence. Not matter what the cost. No more capture and reindoctrinate. It'd be shoot on site. How long could they hide? How long could she keep pretending that she had a normal life? 

"Syl, tell me what's wrong," Jondy demanded. She was getting the feeling that Syl had something big on her chest. And it had to be something bad because she sounded like she was on the verge of crying. "What is it? It is Krit? What?" 

"Max and Zack are dead." Technically, she wasn't sure if Zack was dead. But she knew that their Zack was. Lydecker had made sure they understood that. Even if he survived capture, if they ever saw him again, they'd be strangers to him. Manticore would make him the enemy. 

"What?" 

Jondy's voice was barely a whisper. And in the background, Syl could have sworn she heard a baby crying. 

"Dee, you…" she wanted to say that Jondy kept the baby, but a loud thud on the other end of the line, cut her shot. "Jondy?" she called frantically. 

Krit threw open the bathroom door, and saw Syl sitting there crouched against the cabinet. Without a word, he pulled her into his arms. She went willingly, tears streaming down her cheeks. 

"Jondy?" she called again. 

"Dee!" a woman screamed in the background. 

Syl yelled into the phone, "Someone pick up, please!" 

Jondy lay on the floor, the cordless phone still in her hand. Carmen picked her up by the shoulders and cradled Jondy's head in her lap. 

The baby continued crying, nobody coming to collect him. He lay in his cot, howling. His little fists thrashing the air, and his tiny face, red with effort. His thirty-seven-week-old body was sobbing with all its worth. It was as if he could sense his mother's distress. Or perhaps on some level, he shared the loss that she was grieving. His perfect, striking blue eyes were awash with tears, and only when he felt his mother's touch, did he settle. 

"I'm okay, Syl," Jondy said quietly. She was still reeling with shock, but there was a little one who needed her. She couldn't allow her pain to stop her from functioning. 

Their son needed her. 

Just like he had six months ago. Lying there on the operating table, she'd felt him. Fighting the drugs, she'd stilled the doctor's hands. "Wait," she whispered. "I can't do it. He needs me." 

She didn't know how she'd known, but she had. Her precious little boy had arrived less than twenty six weeks later. He was just over one week new to this big world. But he had someone who loved him. She would be there for him always, and she would never give him up. They'd have to wrestle him from her death grip first. 

Jondy knew she would face all her fears thousands of times over, if it meant that her baby boy would have the best life she could give. 

Knowing Zack would never see his son, and died thinking she'd done what he had ordered, made her feel sick. Just remembering how close she'd come to going through with it sent a chill down her spine. Swallowing back her tears, she smiled down at her son. 

"I think we should visit with Aunt Syl. Would you like that, little sir?" 

Syl sobbed and wiped her nose. An unladylike snort left her throat, instead of the chuckle she'd thought would. 

"What do you think, Syl?" Jondy asked quietly. 

Her eyes sparkling through her tears, Syl looked up at Krit and smiled broadly. "I can't wait." 


End file.
